This invention relates to a fervescence composition containing 15-keto-prostaglandin E and their derivatives.
Development of a drug for recovering from hypothermia occurred after hypothermic operation such as operation of cardiovasculum and brain surgery, hypothermia caused by a decline of basal metabolism such as thyroid hormone hyposecretion, hypothermia by disorder of the brain or hypothermia caused by serious bleeding and disorder of consciousness occurred by, for example, a traffic accident as well as development of a drug for preventing from hypothermia have been desired.
On the other hand, prostaglandins are known to have various pharmacological activities, antiplatelet aggregation activity, myometruim stimulating activity, antiulcer activity and the like. Among prostagrandins, for example, prostaglandin E.sub.2 is known to have fervescence activity. However, it cannot be used as a drug for recovering body temperature since it strongly decreases the blood pressure at the same time. On the other hand, 15-keto-prostaglandin E (noted as 15-keto-PGE hereafter) and 13,14-dihydro-15-keto-prostaglandin E (noted as 13,14-dihydro-15-keto-PGE hereinafter) are known as a substance naturally produced by an enzyme in the metabolism of prostaglandin E (noted as PGE hereinafter) in a living body. These 15-keto-PGE have been considered to be physiologically and pharmacologically inactive substances (Acta Physiologica Scandinavica, Vol. 66, pp 509 (1966)). It has never been recognized that these 15-keto-PGE have fervescence activity.